


Whenever My Mind Wanders, it Always Finds its Way Back to You

by AbhorrentGodliness



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Kama Sutra, Lingerie, Masturbation, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Nora takes some time to herself now that the babies are finally sleeping through the night, but Arthur comes home from his trip earlier than expected — it’s a welcomed surprise.
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Whenever My Mind Wanders, it Always Finds its Way Back to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Human_bots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_bots/gifts).



> This is part one of two of something I’m writing for zas. I hope you like it, zas! ❤️

She’d been so _exhausted_ lately, having to get up throughout the night to take care of the babies since she refused to let the scribes help; Nora was determined to be present for her children’s lives – at all times – regardless of the time of day. And considering she was taking over night _and_ day shift – Arthur having left the Citadel to travel to the Mojave for some Elder business – it was even more tiring than usual. 

He’d been gone for three weeks now and she missed him like fucking hell. She knew he didn’t sleep well without her and she certainly didn’t sleep well without him – but she hoped he was alright. They’d been unable to communicate since he left due to the lack of radio connections because of the distance, which made her worry more, but she knew she just had to wait it out and be patient until he returned.

Still, she couldn’t help but worry. And miss him.

Two nights ago, however, something good happened – the twins slept through the night, which meant _Nora_ slept through the night, waking up in the morning feeling refreshed and better than she had for the past seven months since they’d been born – at least until she realized they hadn’t woken her and she panicked, thinking something had happened. Of course, they were fine, and they’d continued to sleep through the past two nights, as well, so she woke up feeling even better this morning, feeling more energetic and ready for the day.

And by the time night rolled around, after she’d laid the babies down to sleep, hoping they’d rest through the night again, Nora found her way to the bedroom – they had their own while she and Arthur maintained their privacy in their own quarters.

Laying down on the bed, Nora sprawled out, sighing heavily in relief that she was finally able to relax after another long day and get another good night’s rest; at this rate, she’d catch up on sleep in no time.

But, hell, she missed Arthur and so badly wished he was there with her. It’d been so damn long since they’d spent much time together, not even having much alone time for anything, let alone sex – since the babies were born, they’d mostly stuck to having quickies and giving oral, not really being able to do much more than that; and whenever they were alone it was always late at night, both of them too damn exhausted to want to do anything more than just quickly get off and fall asleep. Not that those times weren’t _good,_ because they definitely were, of course – but they weren’t the earthshattering orgasms Arthur was known to give her. It’d been… hell, it’d been a while since she’d had one of those. Months, really – and it’d been _weeks_ since she’d even had an orgasm _at all._

Getting up, Nora went to the closet, digging out a box she’d buried in the back after they’d moved to the Citadel and carried it over to the bed, setting it down. When she opened it, she was greeted by the items she sought – a couple toys that had been given to her by Piper before she’d left the Commonwealth, her friend saying Nora _’needed something to remember her by.’_ Apparently, there was an abandoned sex toy shop that the woman had found and reported on – _after_ cleaning it out and giving Nora some of the toys as ‘jokes,’ of course.

A little weird, sure, but perhaps even weirder was the Kama Sutra book that was accompanied with the toys.

 _’Remember her by,’_ indeed.

Still, Nora couldn’t let all this go to waste, could she? None of it had been used yet, and she hadn’t even looked at the book.

But there were two things in the box she’d completely forgotten about that Piper hadn’t given her: a matching set of bra and panties and a harness she’d found in one of the clothing stores in the mall back in the Commonwealth. While looking through the lingerie section, Nora had found a handful of things to bring back to the Prydwen with her – harnesses and bras and panties, most of them lacy, some leather or silk, but all of them cute and looked damn good on her. But, of course, every single one she’d worn when her and Arthur fucked ended up getting torn or shredded because the man had a thing for just destroying her clothes, so she hid the two remaining things and figured she’d only wear them for herself.

She put on the bra and panties first; they were a sort of ladder cut, the panties having thick black straps that wrapped up and around her hips, leaving an opening between her legs that would allow for easy access, while the bra just barely covered her nipples with straps that crisscrossed over one another.

The harness was black and elastic, wrapping twice around her neck and down between her breasts before connecting numerous straps at her ribs, many of them having wrapped around her back, as well. The bottom half was a separate piece for the garter belt and went around her hips and down to her thighs, though she had no stockings to attach to them – which was fine, the clips could just dangle there.

After putting the lingerie on, Nora felt _good._ It wasn’t just that she knew Arthur would appreciate how she looked – or even that she knew her late husband would appreciate how she looked, either – but that she just felt good in her skin despite how much was showing. Of course, she certainly wished she could show Maxson because she knew he’d compliment her and devour her, but she was also glad he wasn’t there because she knew the bastard would just rip it all to shreds because he never had any goddamn respect for her clothing.

Fucker.

Grinning to herself, Nora picked up one of the toys – a curved dildo that would hit that sensitive spot inside her just right – as well as the damn Kama Sutra book – and moved to lay on the bed on her stomach. She set the toy beside her before opening the book, flipping through the pages and looking at the illustrations, only hovering on a few that actually piqued her interest.

And, hell, by the time she’d rolled onto her back, picked the dildo up, and started rubbing it along her folds, she was already soaked – just looking at the book and thinking of Arthur fucking her in any one of those positions had done it for her.

Nora rubbed the toy between her folds, coating it in her slick, before she slowly started to work it into her cunt. It’d been a few weeks since the last time her and Arthur had fucked, and she hadn’t even masturbated, either, so there hadn’t been any sort of penetration, meaning she was extremely tight – so it took a bit longer than it normally would have to work it in. But once she had the dildo all the way in, the vaultie was left panting with her legs spread wide open, knees bent.

While she waited for her body to adjust, her mind wandered to Arthur, wishing he was the one stuffed deep in her cunt rather than a damned toy – the thing was thick, but it wasn’t anywhere near as thick as his cock. She thought about how she wanted him to fuck her, about how she wanted to try some of the new positions she’d seen in that stupid book Piper had given her; hell, she couldn’t even remember the names of the positions, but she remembered what they looked like just fine.

Maybe she could sit in his lap, her back against his chest, legs hooked over his knees while she rode him as he rubbed her clit. They had a mirror around here somewhere, so if she set it up just right, they could both watch everything as it happened. 

But Nora also loved it when he fucked her hard, making her scream his name because he was pounding into her, threatening to fuck her numb—

Fuck, just thinking of him taking her in any of those positions was making her moan – no, wait, she was moaning because the dildo was moving in and out of her. Apparently, she’d started moving her hand without even realizing it; and, yeah, the damned toy was hitting that sensitive spot deep inside her _just right,_ leaving her legs to quickly tremble while her other hand rubbed her clit in rough, fast circles.

Shit, how was she already so close? Was she really that goddamn desperate to cum after going so long without it?

“Fuck, fuck, fuck _fuckfuckfuck,”_ she moaned, unable to hold back the volume of it all. She was _so close._

══════════════════

It’d been a long trip – too long – but it was cut short, thankfully, and now he was _home._ He’d arrived back late at night when most people were asleep, the babies having been put to bed a while ago – though he knew they’d wake soon, as they always did – and he was certain Nora was asleep, as well, until their children woke her up.

Arthur nearly dragged his feet as he moved toward his and Nora’s quarters, a yawn escaping him from exhaustion, but when the sound of _moaning_ from their room hit his ears, he froze in his step.

It was Nora. Moaning. _Why_ was she moaning? And _who_ the _fuck_ was she moaning for? Arthur tried not to think the worst right away – his vault dweller had never given him a reason to do so – but it was hard not to, and as he grew closer and closer to their closed door, her moans only grew louder. He gritted his teeth while the internal conflict of whether he should just barge in or quietly walk in to see what he found raged on in his head.

Maxson was about to opt for the latter, figuring he would quietly step into the room – at least until the vaultie was _keening;_ and he knew that noise well, knew she was tipping over the edge into her orgasm because he’d made her sing that same song time and time again.

That was enough to change his mind.

The door was abruptly opened as Arthur stepped inside and Nora gasped as she sat up, both hands between her legs as they closed while she met his gaze, her eyes wide. 

“Arthur? You’re—you’re home?”

All the Elder could do was stand in the doorway, his eyes flicking down to her chest and taking in the sight of what she was wearing – whatever it was, he was cutting it off – and then between her legs, where he could just barely see her hands trapped as her thighs were closed around them, one hand clearly holding something.

“Trip was cut short,” he quietly said as he stepped the rest of the way into the room and shut the door behind him. “What are you wearing?”

Nora glanced down at her chest and then looked back at him, her eyes narrowing in warning even as her face flushed. “Something you’re not allowed to rip or cut, so don’t get any ideas.”

“Who are you wearing it for?”

The look she gave him told him all he needed to know – that was a misstep. “Don’t you dare insinuate anything, Arthur Maxson. You’ve been gone for three weeks and I wanted to feel good about myself.”

The Elder hummed lightly before setting his bag down by the door and moved over to the box on the bed, looking in it. There were a few toys inside that he hadn’t seen before – had she been hiding them? – along with some other various items. A glance up at her told him she was watching his every move, and then he flicked his eyes between her legs again. “Are you going to leave that in there?”

Nora pursed her lips. “Maybe.”

Reaching into the box, he pulled out something… strange. A headband with ears? Cat ears, maybe? Holding it up, he looked back at her with a cocked eyebrow.

“Those… were a gift.”

“… Piper?”

Her face flushed even more, and she just nodded.

“I’m guessing all of this was from Piper?”

“… Yeah.”

“Mm. I see,” he mumbled.

Piper had a habit of pushing herself in their relationship, mostly asking personal questions regarding their sex life – if they were fucking, _how_ they were fucking, if it was good, _what size his dick was._ They were all red flags to him, knowing she was a reporter and that the size of his dick was about to end up on the front page of Publick Occurrences if she’d actually received an answer. Thankfully, Nora knew better than to divulge that.

“Is there a reason you never told me about all this?” he asked, picking up one of the toys – a basic dildo in the shape of a dick. It was small, though, so probably something she wouldn’t use since it wouldn’t really satisfy her.

“Uh… it never came up?” she said, though it was more of a question than an answer.

“Never came up, huh?”

“… Yep.”

“Well, you already have a toy stuffed in your cunt, so I think it’s fair to say it’s come up now, wouldn’t you?”

Biting her bottom lip, the vaultie nodded just slightly. “Ah, yeah. I guess so.”

“So, why don’t you show me?”

Nora glanced down between her closed legs before looking back at him. “The toy?”

“Yes, Nora. The toy.”

He watched as her teeth chewed her bottom lip even harder before she leaned back onto one of her elbows, then slowly pulled the toy out of herself with the hand that was still holding onto the end of it. Arthur’s eyebrows raised just slightly at the sight of it – the thing was a lot bigger than he expected; thick and curved, likely hitting that spot just right.

“Good to know you’re already stretched for me, then,” he said as he looked her over before picking up the box and dropping it to the floor. Maxson then started removing his battle coat, setting it on the nearby dresser before moving on to his jumpsuit. “Put it back in and keep going while I take a shower. I want to hear you moaning over the water. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Disappearing into the bathroom, he left Nora by herself as he showered, though he was certainly enjoying the sound of her moaning over the stream of water. He took his time despite how his cock was hard and aching, ensuring he scrubbed and cleaned himself free of the dirt and grime that had accumulated on his skin during his travels – but, at the same time, making his vault dweller wait for him to finish before he joined her was part of the fun, knowing she’d be squirming and wanting for him by the time he was finished.

Once he was clean, Arthur stepped back into the room – not even bothering to get dressed or even dry off, really. When he came around the corner, water dripping from his hair and down his body, his eyes immediately landed on Nora as she was lying on her back on the bed with the dildo between her legs again, quickly moving it in and out while her other hand was rubbing at her clit, bringing herself close to the edge.

Maxson quickly moved to the bed and got between her thighs, batting her hands away as he took over moving the toy in and out of her, then sucked her clit between his lips, flicking and rolling his tongue against it as he did. Nora gasped and spread her legs more, her back arching as she moaned. One of her hands went down to his hair, ready to thread her fingers into it – but when she grabbed onto soaking wet strands, she immediately recoiled and flicked her wrist off to the side.

“Damnit, Arthur. Why can’t you be a – _fuck_ – why can’t you be a normal human being and _dry off_ after you shower?” she huffed.

Flicking his eyes to her, the Elder growled around her clit before canting the dildo upward, pressing the tip of it toward the area where he knew that patch of nerves was, and then started moving it in and out of her at a fast pace. His vault dweller was keening right after she gasped, her hands gripping the bedsheets on either side of her as he knew she was close to tipping over the edge; and when she did, she loudly moaned his name, her back arching.

He helped her ride it out before pulling the dildo free from her pussy, noticing how her body shivered as he did, and then tossed it off to the side, listening to it land on the ground in a wet clatter. Arthur kissed and nipped his way up her body, occasionally biting and tugging at the straps that crossed over her ribs and stomach here and there from the lingerie, until he reached her lips where he briefly kissed her, nipping at the bottom one.

“Mm, I like the lingerie,” he purred as he trailed kisses back down to her throat, peppering bites along the column.

“Good, then you better not rip it like you did the _last_ however many times I wore something nice for you.”

“Mhm, sure,” he said nonchalantly – he was definitely going to rip it. “How much time do you think we have before the babies wake up?” he asked as he bit her throat a little harder, grinding his cock against her folds.

“They’ve been sleeping through the past few nights, actually, so we might – _oh!_ – we might have the entire night, if we’re lucky.”

Pausing, the Elder pulled back to meet her gaze. “Really? They have?”

“Yeah. Three nights in a row now.”

A slow grin crossed his face, upturning his left cheek more than his right, and he leaned down to kiss her roughly. “Then it looks like we’re going to spend the entire night fucking.”

“… Oh, god. I don’t know if—”

“Quiet,” he ordered, one of his hands moving to her mouth as his thumb pressed against her bottom lip. Nora immediately opened her mouth and allowed him to slip his thumb in, the pad pressing against her tongue as she closed her lips around it and started to suck, just like she knew she was supposed to. “Good girl,” he praised.

Arthur’s lips found her collarbone, kissing and sucking on the skin while his free hand went down to one of her thighs, pulling it up against his waist; she did the same on her own with the other. It was then he reached that same hand down and grabbed ahold of his cock, guiding himself to her cunt – and once the head was aligned, he pushed himself all the way in with one fluid motion.

His vault dweller keened, arching her back; she was prepped enough, that was for certain, though there was likely still a small, pleasant burn – the toy she’d been using wasn’t as thick as him. Her teeth dug into his thumb while her hands found purchase on his back, nails digging into his shoulder blades and coaxing a groan from deep in his chest.

He pushed his knees up closer to her ass before he started thrusting, not even bothering to start off slow – it’d been too long since he’d taken her, too long since he’d _fucked_ her like this, since he was able to enjoy how she felt. He wanted to fuck her roughly and enjoy her like he was able to before she started showing during her pregnancy, before he’d actually gotten her pregnant because they weren’t being careful enough.

He wanted to _devour_ her.

And right now, all he could do was slam his hips against hers, his thumb still in her mouth while his other hand was planted on the bed, holding himself above her. Nora wrapped her legs around his hips, her ankles crossed just above his ass while she moaned around his thumb, her eyes remaining locked with his.

Fuck, she always looked so good. “How bad have you missed my cock, pet?” he growled, pulling his thumb from between her lips and instead wrapping his fingers around her throat without squeezing; Nora tipped her head back to give him better access.

“So fucking bad, baby,” she breathed, digging her nails into his shoulder blades even more. “I kept thinking about you fucking me in all these different – _oh, fuck_ – in all these different positions from that goddamn book Piper gave me.”

“Yeah? And what sort of positions were you thinking of?” he asked, a wide grin stretching across his face again.

Biting her bottom lip, she glanced in the direction of where he’d knocked the book off the bed, his eyes following hers before he pulled out and back. “Go get it,” he ordered.

Nora scrambled off the bed – receiving a swat to her ass in the process – and grabbed the book off the floor, then was immediately back on it. Arthur had her lying on her stomach this time, her ass slightly sticking up while she flipped through the pages, and he straddled her thighs in the process, pushing back into her. But rather than fucking her roughly, he, instead, just slowly slid his cock in and out of her while he was leaned over, hands on the bed on either side of her body while he looked at the pages as she flipped through them, waiting until she found what she was searching for.

Of course, she was a bit distracted – his cock was just slowly sliding along her walls as he rocked in and out of her, after all, and with her legs closed, it made her feel that much tighter – but she kept searching until she found the page she was looking for. Nora looked back at him over her shoulder before shifting the book into his view – he studied it for a second before cocking one eyebrow up, then smirked as he met her gaze.

“That’s what you want?”

“For now, yeah. There’s another one I wanna— _oh!”_

Before she was even able to finish her sentence, Arthur pulled out and flipped her over, pushing her thighs up against her body and spreading them wide open as he shifted onto the balls of his feet, his knees bent outward while he was leaned forward a bit, hands on the backs of her knees to keep her legs up and open and her hips canted.

“Like this?”

“Y-yeah,” she breathed.

“What now?”

Nora’s mouth opened as she flubbed, her jaw snapping shut and the action being repeated a few times while she stared at him in confusion, unsure of why he was asking what he needed to do; but Arthur just reached one hand down between them and grabbed ahold of his cock, slapping the head of it against her pussy as it was bared, her lower lips spread open just slightly from how wide her legs were pushed open.

“You want me to just… rock into you?”

“I don’t—I don’t know?” she said, the answer more of a question; but when he grinned at her, she narrowed her eyes. “Wait, are you fucking with me?”

Rather than answering, however, his grin only broadened, and he pushed himself back into her, burying his cock all the way to the base. Nora keened and tipped her head back while his hands slid between her open knees to her waist; he ran his thumbs over the underside of her breasts just briefly before grabbing onto her waist and holding, fingers digging in – thumbs on the front of her ribs and four fingers on her sides – before he used his hold on her as leverage to start moving, pulling her into each thrust.

It wasn’t as hard as he preferred, but it was good enough, and with the way both of their legs were spread wide, it was allowing him to push into her completely to the hilt. He could tell his cock was rubbing against that bundle of nerves inside her, as well, since she was nearly _screaming,_ the angle at which her hips were canted likely having him prodding it each time he pushed all the way in.

“Shh, shh, shh. You don’t want to wake the twins up, do you?” he asked quietly, taunting, and Nora shook her head as she tried to quiet herself down. One of her hands went over her mouth as the other grabbed his forearm, holding onto it as he kept going, pulling her against him with each thrust; he could feel her legs trembling already, telling him she was close.

“You gonna cum for me?” he asked; when she nodded, Arthur licked his lower lip. “Come on, baby. Show me how much you missed my thick cock.”

It was only a few more moments before Nora’s back arched as she came around him, mewling into her hand, her cunt pulsing and coaxing a groan from him at the feeling. He dipped his chin down to look between their bodies so he could see his cock disappearing and reappearing from inside her, streaks of her cum soon showing along his shaft.

“There you go, pet,” he praised, his eyes raising to her face again as she had her own tightly shut while she breathed heavily through her nose, her mouth still covered by her hand. “No, no. Eyes on me,” he ordered; when she opened her eyes, they met his, and he wet his bottom lip again. “Good girl,” he praised once more before roughly snapping his hips against hers, making her yelp.

Leaning forward, Arthur shifted onto his knees as he lowered his chest over hers, their lips connecting in a kiss while one hand left her waist and went to her jaw, sliding back and into her hair as he pulled her head up, bringing her lips harder against his own; at the same time, his hips just slightly rocked back and forth, cock slowly moving in and out of her.

When it broke, he kept their faces close together, his eyes meeting hers again. “What was this other position you were thinking of, hm?”

Nora’s face flushed a bit, though it was barely noticeable since she was already tato red, and she bit her bottom lip. “Against the wall,” she answered, her head tipping back while his lips went to her throat again, placing soft kisses against the column. “My legs over your elbows”

“We’ve done that before,” he mumbled against her.

“Sort of, but— _oh, fuck!”_

Just like before, his vault dweller was cut off again as he sat up and slipped out of her, shifting his arms beneath her back as he stood and took her with him. Nora immediately wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck so she could hold on, her ankles crossing just above his ass, and once he was standing, he held her tightly against his body just as their lips met again – this time in a deep, rough kiss. She made a soft noise into it, one of her hands going to the back of his head as she returned the action.

After a few moments, Arthur moved them to the wall and roughly pushed her back against it, coaxing a whine from her because of how hard he’d shoved her against the metal, pinning her with his weight between his body and the wall itself. He then unwrapped one of his arms from around her waist and shifted it to her thigh, urging her to uncross her ankles so he could hook the back of her knee into the crook of his elbow, repeating the action with his other arm until both legs were in the same position and angling her hips upward in a way that he knew would have him fucking her deep.

Without breaking the kiss, Nora reached down between them as he pulled his hips back just slightly and she pushed her lingerie to the side before grabbing ahold of his cock, guiding him back into her cunt – and, just like last time, the moment the head of his dick was inside her, he roughly pushed forward and buried himself all the way to the hilt. His vault dweller keened and tried to pull away from his lips but he just devoured the sound and kissed her harder, pinning her against the wall even more as he kept them connected – at least until he broke it so he could bite her bottom lip, tugging it gently before pulling away.

Nora glanced down between them, seeing how their hips were flush since he hadn’t started moving yet, and when her eyes were back on him, she released a shaky exhale. “Fuck.”

Arthur could only grin before slowly pulling his hips back until just the head of his cock was inside her, then quickly shoved them forward again, slamming himself back into her. Nora’s head tipped back against the wall as she keened, and he immediately went for her throat, hunching over so he could bite at the column, marking her for all to see when morning came.

But with how _loud_ she was, they’d already know he was home.

 _”Fuck, Arthur!”_ she mewled when he was pounding into her, their hips clapping together with each rough thrust he made, pulling her into him. He didn’t bother trying to keep her quiet anymore, knowing it was useless – Nora was loud, always had been, and he’d always enjoyed making her scream his name because it meant everyone knew she was _his_ and that _he_ was the one doing it to her. And when he left marks on her neck, her doing the same to him, bruising just beneath where he shaved his beard, there was no doubt they belonged to one another.

“That’s it, pet,” he panted, peppering bites up to her jaw. “Scream my name. Let everyone know that I’m home and that I’m taking care of you.”

She was already tightening around him, her body threatening to climax once again, so desperate to find a release she hadn’t experienced much of over the past year that they’d had the babies and she’d been heavily pregnant just before giving birth. With both of them taking shifts to care for the twins, they didn’t get much time together – and when they did, it was never long. He hadn’t been able to make her cum like he used to.

But he was changing that now.

“Oh, god, baby,” she keened, her legs quivering around him, “I’m gonna cum.”

Snapping his hips against her, Arthur groaned at the feeling of just how _tight_ she was when her cunt was squeezing his cock. “Touch your clit,” he ordered, and she immediately reached her hand down between her legs to rub her clit – but she was sent right over the edge within moments, screaming his name again as she buried her face against his neck. Maxson could only pound into her harder, relishing in the feeling of how she squeezed his cock like a vise; he felt that same familiar heat coiling deep in his belly and at the base of his spine.

When Nora regained herself, she pulled her face away from his neck, looking up to him. “Bed?” she breathed, and without a word, he unhooked his arms from beneath her legs so he could wrap them around her waist again, hands moving down to grip her ass while he carried her over to the bed without pulling out.

“Sit cross-legged,” she said; he shot her a warning look. “Please. Sir.”

Better.

He climbed onto the bed with her, crossing his legs beneath her ass while she was in his lap, and she crossed her ankles behind him as her arms remained over his shoulders. They hadn’t done this exact position before, but they’d done something similar – him sitting on the edge of the bed while she was in his lap riding him – but he was fine with this, too.

Nora went slow, her hips moving back and forth on him while his hands cupped her ass, guiding her along. Heat was still coiling inside him and he knew he wouldn’t last long – and with the intimacy of the position, especially with how she started kissing him again all deep and slow, one hand on the back of his head while the other had her fingers threaded into his beard as she cupped his jaw, he knew it would help him along.

He didn’t always need to fuck her roughly. Not anymore.

And it’d been such a long time since they’d been like this, too, that he didn’t mind going from rough to gentle.

“I missed you so much,” she whispered against his lips.

“I missed you, too,” he replied, pressing his forehead against hers while his eyes remained closed.

“I missed being close to you, sleeping next to you, I – _mmm_ – I don’t sleep well without you, baby.”

“I know. Neither do I,” he admitted. One hand left her ass and slowly slid up her spine, his rough palm rubbing up the column until he was at the back of her neck, where he cupped the area. “But I’m home now. I’m here.”

“Good, because it’s been too long since we’ve had this much time together and – _mmmfuck_ – and I missed it so much.”

Arthur nodded slightly as he started guiding her hips to move a bit faster, the coiling in his belly beginning to grow, bringing him closer to the edge. “I’ve been wanting to fuck you so bad. I kept touching myself while we were apart.”

He felt her grin, their faces pressed together; she pushed her chest closer to his, moving her hips a bit faster. “What did you think about when touching yourself?”

“You sucking my cock and staring up at me. Watching how your pussy – _fuck_ – watching how your pussy spreads when I first push in because you’re always so damn tight. How you get – _mmm_ – how you get wet for me even before I touch you.”

“Fuck, Arthur,” she breathed; he kissed her once, just briefly. “Are you close?”

“Yeah, baby. I’m close.”

“You gonna cum in me? Fill me up like you used to?”

Arthur groaned from deep in his chest at her words – _fuck,_ filling her sounded so damn good. When they fucked after the twins were born, he’d always pulled out despite hating having to do so, having essentially became addicted to coming inside her – there was nothing quite like watching his spend seep out of her cunt every time he pulled out, only to be able to push it back in.

“You want me to?”

Nora nodded against him and he kissed her once more, briefly again, as he started guiding her to ride him a bit faster, so close to tipping over that edge – and it wasn’t long before he was there.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he growled.

“Cum inside me, baby. Please,” his vault dweller whispered against him.

The soft tone and begging words sent him over the edge almost immediately – a low moan rumbling from deep in his chest as he came, continuing to push and pull her hips back and forth as his hands held her tightly, one still holding her ass cheek while the other gripped the back of her neck.

“Shit, Nora,” he panted.

Her hips came to a stop and she was grinning again, her head pulling back enough so she could see his face; both hands were cupping his jaw now, her fingers threaded into his beard. “I’ve missed you so much, Arthur,” she whispered.

“I’ve missed you, too.”

Leaning in, Nora kissed him gently, and he could only pull their bodies closer.

He still needed to cut the damned harness off.


End file.
